1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical terminal assembly and a method for using the assembly.
2. Background Art
An electrical terminal assembly is disclosed herein. Examples of electrical terminal assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,897,406; 4,283,104; 6,176,731; 5,507,657; 4,302,649; and 4,130,330.